romecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheesekid
Server History Cheesekid joined May 31st, 2012. Having never played on a roleplay server or heard anything about roman society before, he took the rules for granted and was quickly banned for placing three blocks near a structure God111 had created to get onto the Horde Spire outside Corondium. Cheese was in a skype call at the time with God111 and learned of his ban a day later. About two months later, Cheese appealed for his ban, explaining he only placed three blocks and didn't really assist in the grief. He logged back on expecting to see Corondium only to find a whole new city in it's place: Capreae. He wandered around for awhile, not sure what to do until he ran into Drakontos, a Decurion to Numbers. Drakontos talked about becoming Procurator and making some changes around Capreae and Cheese followed him loyally. He and Solved talked of a Triumvirate between the three of them, but, not knowing what that meant at the time, Cheese failed to capitalize on such a thing. Eventually, Drakontos became Procurator, making Cheese a Clerk and after a lot of gathering wood, Decurion of Logistics. He served as Decurion of Logistics for 3 or 4 IRL months, having had three different domus in that time and sold two of them. Over the course of that time he became a respected Romecrafter who anyone went to if they had questions about SPQR. If Drakontos was the revolutionary when it comes to SPQR, Cheese was the mascot. Cheese had avoided running for Procurator in the past, believing there were those better suited for the job than he was. There came a point however when he thought he had enough experience and know-how, and ran against Noso in the elections. Then- the server went down and he checked the forums, seeing that the server had been closed and another one might be opening. The day after, he checked the polls on the forums. He had won Procurator. Some time later, AA opened and Cheese eagerly jumped onto the server to find Drakontos organizing everyone into tents. Immediately running into Cheese, he appointed him a leadership position that eventually turned into Magistrate. His first few days into running the town, Cheese was captured by the picts. He was kept there for 3 IRL days until they let him go and he was able to resume his Magistrate duties. A month passed on the server and Cheese was put into a Decurion position alongside UglyBigD for the elections. Both Cheese and Ugly campaigned for the Procuratorship. Halfway into Elections, Cheese realized that he was going on vacation soon and if he had won Procurator he would miss most of his term. Seeking to do what was best for the server, he stepped down in the running and Ugly won uncontested. Cheese served as a Decurion for two months before running for Procurator again, winning this time. Shortly before the polls were released, it was announced that AA would be closing in three weeks. Cheese's term as a Procuratorship was once again robbed as he was put in charge of an inactive playerbase, waiting for the next server to arrive. He tried his best to get people into RPing and development projects, but no one's heart was in it, eager to hear news of the coming Legacy. (more to come) Nowadays you can find him on RomeCraft: Imperium, roleplaying as Tullus Claudius Flavus (ancestor to his first character on RC), pater familias of the Claudii Gens and government official. Characters Tullus Claudius Flavus (Corondium Iteration) 'Civilian with very little gold and an insula room. At one point, he challenged (Daruskiy's character) in the streets. '''Tullus Claudius Flavus (Frontier Iteration) '''21 year old man who's father was murdered by Legionnaries seeking payment for gambling debts. Tullus was raised by his uncle who used to be a Decurion before moving to faraway lands. Eventually, after learning all he could, Tullus made his way to Frontier Island, seeking fortune and fame. He was a nobody at first, then met Theodosius (Drakontos) and got a job as a clerk once Theodosius won the election for Procurator. Eventually, he became a Decurion and after many terms of that, he became Procurator. Tullus owned three domus in the time he was in Capreae and each one was better than the last. He became a very important figure in the city, people looking to him often when something went wrong. '''Gaius Claudius Arrius (AA) '''22 year old man, descendant of Tullus Claudius Flavus (the one from Legacy). He was given the chance to prove himself when the romans were beginning to set up shop in Calradia. First serving as a taskmasker, he became magistrate, leading the town for a few short (weeks) until a true government was established and he became a Decurion. He served in such a position for years before being elected Procurator. He died in the end. '''Tullus Claudius Flavus (Legacy Iteration) '(Continued on from Frontier Island) Tullus was a 30 year old man now. Capreae fell to the Horde during his term as Procurator and while he was able to lead everyone to the safety of a new land, he blamed himself for their troubles. Despite this, the Senate made Tullus Magistrate for the first year of their colonization of Vinovia (Legacy City or was that AA). He led a good term, getting much done and when elections came around, it seemed a sure shot for him to be Procurator. It never happened. He kept campaigning, but he was doomed to a life of Decurionship. Seeking something different, he decided to accept the Legatus' offer of Tribunus Laticlavus, an administrative position in the Legion. After one year of that, he was eligible to take over Classis as Praefectus Classis, which he took a liking to immediately. He led the faction until a civil revolt made him realize he was getting far too old to be doing things like this anymore. Retiring from the position, the Senate made him Consul (very different in Legacy than it is now in Imperium) and he lived out the rest of his days wandering the streets with a meaningless title. '''? (IncursioBritannia) More Characters To Be Added later Tullus Claudius Flavus (Imperium Iteration) '''(Ancestor of Frontier/Legacy Iteration) '''Tullus Claudius Flavus was born into a patrician family, and while this would've meant a high-ranking Legion position right away for many, his father was old-fashioned, believing a man had to earn everything he had. Tullus was forced to join the Legion as a Tirone, making his way up to Centurion in the twenty odd years he was apart of the Cohort. When his service was no longer required and his father passed, he retired to a life of politics with his wife and now two sons. All was well. They were rich, had lands, connections, anything anyone could ever dream for short of a Senate position. Then Ostia fell, and with it, the Claudii Gens' hopes and dreams. Rising from the ashes, Tullus established a new reputation for his family, quickly establishing contacts and strengthening those that had survived the fall of Ostia- and Rome itself. He gathered wealth and adopted another son who brought much to the table with him. He acquired the position of Quaestor and arranged an alliance-through-marriage with one of the Consul's daughters, Arria Manlia (Milady). After a rough six months of living in their family's farm shed, Tullus arranged for a family domus to be built, finer than all others. After a few days of presiding in said domus, it was burnt down and had to be rebuilt. It was during the recovery that he announced he would be running for Consul. (last edited 8/13/2016) Trivia * Only one known to have the "Procurator Curse", ending the server whenever he won an election. * Ran for Procurator four or five times in the course of the Official Train of Servers * Never had a wife until Imperium, though not without trying. * Advocate for Player rights and admin equality when he was an admin on Legacy. * One of his characters was in the government, legion and classis over the course of 15ish IRP years. Category:Players